Ouran Enemies
by a5t100
Summary: Amika and Tamaki have never gotten along, but when the Ouran Host Club goes missing, they are forced to team up to find the ones responsible.
1. Just a Normal Day

Chapter 1 - Just a Normal Day

Amika slammed the door of the limo shut, looking up at the pink school. Another "exciting" day at Ouran Academy She thought, quickly picking up her things and rushing into the school. She ignored the multiple students greeting her while she walked, clutching her book bag tightly.

"Amika! Wait!" She heard a voice call from behind her. She spun her head around but continued walking. She saw her older brother Tamaki running towards her. She sighed, turning back around, walking even faster. "You never wait for me, do you?"

"Nope!" She answered, opening the door and heading to her classroom. She put her book bag on the desk and pulled out a Ghost Hunt novel to read before class started. She's a big fan of Ghost Hunt, originally made in 2006. There's a boy in her class that sound almost exactly like the main character, Naru, which makes her very happy.

-O0O0O0O-

She tapped her pen on her blank math paper that she was supposed to be working on. It's almost the end of the day, just focus, Amika She thought to herself, turning her attention back to the paper on her desk. She sighed before setting to work.

-O0O0O0O-

Tamaki focused his attention to the front of the classroom. The teacher was scribbling something on the chalkboard. Even after living in Japan for 2 years, he still wasn't used to Japanese, and often found himself talking in French. He rubbed his eyes, focusing harder on the chalkboard at the front of the room. There we go He thought, finally able to read the characters.

-O0O0O0O-

Amika quickly gathered up her things and rushed out of the classroom. She rushed out of the school, spotting the Suoh family limo outside. She started to walk towards it. "Amika!" Again? She complained in her mind, turning around and seeing Tamaki like she had this morning.

"Yes?" She said, putting her right hand on her hip.

"When you get home, tell dad that I have a meeting for the host club," Tamaki said, smiling.

"Whatever," Amika said, turning around and walking towards the limo. Tamaki shook his head. He didn't understand why Amika hated him so much. The only time she had so much talked to Tamaki in a caring way was when they moved to Japan from France.

-O0O0O0O-

"Where did Master Tamaki run off to?" The limo driver asked Amika once she had gotten in.

"He had a meeting for him "host club"" Amika answered, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Alright," the limo driver said almost to himself, turning on the limo and driving away.

-O0O0O0O-

Amika collapsed on the white couch in her bedroom. She picked up a science textbook from the glass coffee table and started reading. After a little while of reading, a loud ringing sound echoed through Amika's room. She sighed, putting a bookmark in her book and picking up her phone. She flipped it open, seeing a picture of her and Tamaki as kids with the name "Tamaki" under it pop onto the screen. She sighed, answering. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you, too," Tamaki said sarcastically. "I need your help with something."

"And what may that be?" Amika asked, actually intrigued by what Tamaki was saying.

"I can't explain right now, just meet me in Music Room #3," Tamaki said urgently.

"Fine," Amika pretended to be annoyed, but was actually excited. "I'll be over in a few minutes."


	2. And The Hunt Begins

Congrats on making it to the second chapter! Hope you like this so far, I had a really amazing time writing it. Thank you for reading.

-O0O0O0O-

"Great. Welcome to the battlefront," Yuri said, grabbing a pair of clothes from behind the desk and shoving them into my arms."Yui will guide you to the bathroom." She pointed at the pink haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Why do I have to do it?" she complained.

"Just do it," Yuri said. Yui sighed and stood up.

"Follow me."

-O0O0O0O-

The bathroom wasn't too far away, but knowing me I would have gotten lost. Yui waited for me patiently. It fit perfectly. The uniform had a light blue skirt that matched my hair perfectly and a white long sleeved shirt with a little red tie. I changed out of the flats I had been wearing and put on a pair of black high tops, which also fit perfectly.

"All ready!" I said to Yui.

"Does the uniform fit?" She asked.

"Yeah it fits perfectly," I answered, twirling around.

"Awesome, lets go," she said, turning around and running down the hallway.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called, chasing her.

-O0O0O0O-

I got to know everyone for the next few hours before we all decided to go to bed.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Yuri answered. "Naoi?"

"Huh?" He said. Had he fallen asleep?

"Do you know is there is any place for Amika to sleep?" She asked him.

"The girls dorms are full, but there are plenty of rooms in the boys dorms," He answered.

"That sounds fine," Yuri said.

"You're kidding me!" I screamed. "I'm not gonna sleep around a bunch of boys!"

"You get your own room," Hinata said as a matter-of-factly.

"I'm not stupid, Hinata," I said, turning to him.

"C'mon Amika, are you really that scared of us?" Otonashi asked. "A spot in the girls dorms will open up soon enough."

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright," Ayato said. "I'll go talk to Angel."

"Angel!?" I exclaimed.

"Angel is the student body president, and Naoi is the vice president," Otonashi explained.

"I see." I can't imagine Ayato as Vice President. He doesn't seem right for the job.

-O0O0O0O-

We kept talking until Ayato got back. It didn't take him long.

"Did you get a room?" I asked him.

"Yep, right next to mine," he answered, smiling. Weird.

"Awesome, but won't they notice I'm a girl?" I asked.

"They honestly couldn't care less," he answered, yawning. "Anyways, I'm going to bed."

"Me, too," I said, following Ayato. I could hear Otonashi and Hinata following me.

It took me longer than it should have to catch up with Ayato. He didn't seem to notice me. He had his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Why?"

"You don't say much," I answered.

"Just thinking, that's all," he said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what happens when we move on," he answered. "And you memories."

"What about my memories?"

"I'm not sure if anyone told you, but I have hypnotic powers. I can use them to get your memory back."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"You bet!" He answered. He explained as we walked to the dorms. I felt like if I hadn't been walking I would have fallen asleep. His voice was so calming.

-O0O0O0O-

"Here we are!" He said after a while of walking. I stood in front of the door. "Go ahead, open the door."

"Oh, yeah," I said, slowly twisting the door knob and pushing the door open.

The place was huge! Nothing like the other dorm rooms. It was practically a house.

"It's huge!" I exclaimed.

"These hypnotic powers do me well," he said, smirking.

"Thank you," I said,

"No problem," he answered and left.

-O0O0O0O-

I looked around. For a dorm room this big, there wasn't very much stuff. Just a small bed with a dresser. It did have a big bathroom though, which was always good. I changed into pajamas, and went to bed.


	3. Kaoru Returns

**Chapter 3 - Kaoru Returns**

Amika stepped out of the car and looked up at the building standing before her. "This is the place," she informed Tamaki, glancing at the note in her hands. "Let's go." The two siblings approached the building cautiously. Amika pushed open the door, revealing a dirty hallway. The wallpaper was peeling off and dust was everywhere.

"Kind of cliche that we would be sent to some scary building," Tamaki said, walking down the hallway slowly. Amika nodded in agreement and followed him. "Hello?" She called, not expecting a response, and she didn't get one. Tamaki looked at her for a moment. "What are you doing, get to work." And with that Tamaki was off down the hallway, not even thinking about the age of the house.

Amika shook her head at his foolishness and followed him down the hallway. She turned at the nearest doorway and found a staircase. She scanned the stairs, concluding that it was alright to step on them. She made her way up them cautiously, hearing them creak with every step. She sighed as she reached the top, thankfully unharmed. She found herself with a choice, left or right? She silently contemplated, deciding that she would go right.

"Hello?" She called again, taking a step forward. This time she thought she heard something, but she decided that it was just the building. As she approached the doorway she could see a light coming from the room. She sped up, almost running to the door looking inside.

"Amika?" A familiar voice said. She saw a orange-haired boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His legs and arms were tied together, and he was tied to the chair.

"Kaoru?" Amika asked, and the boy nodded, confirming that he was infact Kaoru.

"Hey, you actually learned to tell me and Hikaru apart," Kaoru teased, referencing the time that Tamaki had dragged Amika to a meeting for the host club and kept mixing up he and his identical twin.

"Tamaki, you better get up here," Amika called, ignoring Kaoru.

"Coming!" Tamaki's voice echoed through the house. Amika and Kaoru waited in silence, listening to Tamaki run around, trying to find the stairs.

"First doorway on the right," Amika sighed, realising that Tamaki had no idea where they were. She watched Tamaki's face change from confusion to total shock as he entered the room.

"Kaoru, what happened?" He asked, carefully approaching the teenaged boy.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you, these ropes hurt," Kaoru tried avoiding the question.

"Fine," Amika said, taking a pocket knife out of her pocket and walking over to where Kaoru was sitting.

"Woah, since when do you have a pocket knife?" Tamaki asked.

"Since this morning. I stole it from dad," Amika answered simply, watching as the blade of the knife slowly cut into the rope.

"He's going to be really mad if he finds out," Tamaki informed her, and she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me, I just won't be able to help you. Keep your mouth shut," Amika answered as the rope around Kaoru hands broke and fell to the ground. Kaoru stretched out his arms, then rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"No problem, now, don't move," Amika said, standing on her knees and starting to cut the rope that was tied around Kaoru's feet.

"Of all people to let us save first, it had to be him," Tamaki muttered. "Shady twin number two." Tamaki called Hikaru and Kaoru shady because of their mysterious personalities. They always played tricks on people and were always keeping things from the rest of the club.

"Hey, I heard that," Kaoru said, snapping Tamaki out of his thoughts.

"Would you quit your bickering?" Amika snapped. "Kaoru, tell us what happened." Kaoru stood up, walking around the room a bit before answering Amika's question.

"Well, to put it simply, we were tricked," Kaoru started.

"Little taste of your own medicine, eh?" Tamaki teased.

"I get that you don't get along very well," Amika started. "Even so, please continue."

"Alright," Kaoru sighed, sitting back down in the chair and crossing his legs. "We were all waiting in Music Room #3 for Tamaki, who was late as usual. So, Renge comes through the floor and starts saying something along the lines of "surprising Tamaki." Kyoya told us to follow her orders, as she if the manager. She stuffed us into a limo and drove us to some building that seemed to be in the middle of no where. She took each one of us separately, each of us not coming back. Me and Hikaru were the last two, and we were shoved in a limo and taken here."

"If you AND Hikaru came in the same limo," Amika started. "Then where is he?"

"I was the only one taken out of the limo, I suspect he was taken somewhere else," Kaoru answered.

"You seem very calm about this," Tamaki noted.

"Because I know something you don't," Kaoru smirked.

"And that is…?"

"I know where everyone else is being held."


	4. On The Chase

I'm sorry for not posting, I have this chapter and the one after it written, so I'll post those now.

** Chapter 4 - On the Chase**

"How? I thought everyone else was taken separately?" Amika asked. After finding Kaoru in this abandoned building and having him explain everything, she was shocked and very, very confused.

"Renge forgot one thing," Kaoru began, digging into his pocket. "She forgot to take our phones.

"Weren't you tied up the whole time? How did you call anyone," Tamaki asked.

"I have my ways," Kaoru smirked, waving his phone in the air. "Watch this." He held his phone close to his mouth. "Call Kyoya Ootori." The phone made a beeping noise, then the ringing noise that phones make.

Amika thought for a moment. _Which one is Kyoya?_ She searched her mind until a image of a tall, black-haired boy with glasses flashed in front of her eyes. She nodded to herself before turning her attention back towards Kaoru.

"Hello?" A deep voice echoed through the building.

"Hello, Kyoya," Kaoru said, smirking at Tamaki and Amika. Amika could smell the dust and mold in the building, but pretended not to notice. She looked around the room, trying to find out anything she could about the building.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called, taking a step towards Kaoru. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kyoya answered calmly. "It's a little dark in here, though."

"Can you tell us anything about where you are?" Amika asked. _I wonder if there's any pattern to this._

"Well, there's only one small lamp in the room, so I can make out some sort of doorway," Kyoya explained. "I think I'm tied to some sort of pole, but I can't quite tell."

"Alright," Amika said as monotone as she could. "Kyoya, do you have any idea what area you're in?"

"No idea," he answered truthfully. Amika nodded.

"We'll work on it, but for now, stay put," she said.

"Sounds good," Kyoya said. "See you soon." Kaoru pressed a button on his phone, ending the call.

"How did you do that?" Tamaki asked, taking the phone from Kaoru's hand and turning it over in his hand.

"It's something called modern technology, I'm sure you've heard of it," Kaoru said, taking the phone back and shoving it into his pocket.

"We need to search the whole house for any clues," Amika announced. "Yell if you find anything.

"Yes, sir!" Kaoru said, bowing quickly and leaving the room. Amika glared at him.

"Good luck," Tamaki said, slowly leaving the room. Amika followed him, walking into the doorway on the left. The room was dark, and Amika was only able to make out a little desk in the corner. Her hands searched the wall, finding a lightswitch and flicking it on. A light in the ceiling flickered, revealing the rest of the room. The wallpaper was a light purple, but was peeling off the walls like in the rest of the house. The desk in the corner had a small lamp on it, and a small, stuffed bunny. There was a bed across from it. The sheets were white and messed up, as if it hadn't been made in weeks. _Nothing hidden in plain sight. I don't think Renge would be that stupid again _Amika thought, walking over to the desk and frantically looking through the drawers.

"There isn't anything here!" Amika yelled through gritted teeth, slamming the last drawer. She looked at the wall and noticed something written in red lettering. "221B," she read the writing on the wall aloud. _Quoting Sherlock again, are you? Don't think I don't notice_ Amika thought. "Kaoru! Tamaki! Come here!"

"Coming!" the voices said at the same time. She heard their footsteps getting closer as she studied the lettering closer. The paint was dripping, smudged in some places and peeling off. Amika smelled the air. The smell of paint was very overpowering, and it wouldn't have been if it was old.

"It doesn't match up," Amika muttered as Tamaki and Kaoru walked into the room. Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw the writing on the wall.

"I've seen that before," he said, walking over and putting his hand on the writing. It came off on his fingers.

"She keeps quoting Sherlock," Amika said.

"No, it's from something else," Tamaki said, shaking his head and rubbing his fingers together in an attempt to get the paint off them.

"I think I've seen that, too," Kaoru said.

"Obviously I missed something," Amika said, being only half sarcastic.

"That's it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Kaoru, when we went to the commoners expo and left Kyoya asleep on a bench we saw a spray painting booth, didn't we?" Kaoru nodded. "One of the people was writing "221B" on a shirt, and it looked exactly like this."

"I remember that!" Kaoru said. "Do you think there's any connection?"

"Well, theres one way to find out," Amika said, fishing her phone out of her coat pocket and dialing her home number. She quickly asked for a limo, and one arrived minutes later.

-O0O0O0O-

"Right on time," Amika muttered, stuffing her phone back into her pocket as the limo slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Everyone in, let's go." She, Kaoru and Tamaki were on their way to a spray paint shop in a commoners shop.

"Where do you want to go?" The driver asked. Amika quickly gave his the address, glancing at the address Tamaki had written on a scrap piece of paper.

"Off we go, on the chase to save our friends!" Tamaki called, throwing one hand up in the air and hitting it of the roof. _He's back to his old, dramatic self_ Amika thought, rolling her eyes. _He never changes._


	5. Spray Paint

This one is unually long, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5 - Spray Paint**

"Here we are!" Tamaki called, throwing his hands up in the air. The group of 3 "friends" had found themselves at a commoners supermarket. Amika rolled her eyes, pushing the door open and walking in. Kaoru walked in, slamming the door in Tamaki's face and smirking.

"Do you remember where you saw it?" Amika asked, scanning the area.

"It was on the roof," Kaoru answered. Amika glanced at Tamaki, who had made his way into the building and was now sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball.

"Does he do this often?" Amika asked, not used to Tamaki outside of their home. Kaoru nodded.

"Let's go, boss," Kaoru called, pressing the button for the elevator. Tamaki walked over to Kaoru and Amika, who were waiting for the elevator.

"Stay away from him," Tamaki whispered to Amika. "He's _shady._"

Amika rolled her eyes. "I think I know him well enough, he's so much more than shady." The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. Amika entered quickly, Kaoru following her. Tamaki paused for a moment, Amika's words echoing in his head. _What did she mean by "I know him well enough?" _Tamaki thought.

"Coming?" Amika asked, holding the door open so Tamaki could get in. Tamaki looked at her and nodded, quickly entering the elevator. There was nothing but silence on the way up. Amika was wondering how Tamaki had dragged her into this, Tamaki was pondering what Amika had said, and Kaoru was trying not to freak out over being separated from his twin for so long.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Tamaki asked, trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"We show them the picture and see if they know anything about it," Amika answered, taking her phone out of her pocket and waving it in the air. She had quickly taken a picture with her phone before she left, she figured it would come in handy. Kaoru nodded. The elevator beeped, signaling that they were on the top floor. The doors slid open and the group stepped out.

"Oh, the memories," Tamaki called, twirling around and throwing his arms in the air. A few people were staring at him.

"Where did you see the place?" Amika asked.

"Follow me!" Tamaki said, taking off toward the main stage.

"Might as well follow him," Amika mumbled, taking off after Tamaki and dragging Kaoru behind her. Tamaki stopped at a little stand in the corner. It was brightly colored and smelled of paint, which wasn't surprising. Various pieces of clothing were hanging from the walls, all spray painted.

"Looks like a fun place," Amika said, sighing and walking in. She spotted a man sitting at a desk in the back of the room. "Good afternoon."

"You, too," the man said, looking up at the three teenagers. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, we have a question," Amika began, fishing out her phone from her pocket and finding the picture she had taken. "Well, long story short, a few of Tamaki's friends have gone missing." She nodded at Tamaki. "We found some writing on the wall and he and Kaoru recognised it from this place."

The man looked worried for a moment. "I-I have no idea what that is! I've never seen it before in my life!" he shouted frantically, knocking over a few papers on the desk in front of him.

"We're not accusing you of anything, we were just wondering," Amika said, walking over and picking up the papers off the ground. "I have another question for you, do you recognise this girl?" She pulled up a picture of Renge and showed it to the man.

"I've never seen her either!" the man freaked out again.

"Alright," she said, stuffing her phone back in her pocket and walking over to Tamaki. "He's lying," she whispered and Tamaki nodded.

"Thank you for yo-"

"No, we're not done here," Amika whispered, putting her hand over Tamaki's mouth. She sighed, taking her hand off his mouth and wiping it on her pant leg. "This is very important. I'll say it again, we're not trying to blame you for anything. We just need to know if you know anything."

"You know, now that I think about it, I did see someone that looked like him," the man said, pointing to Kaoru. "His hair was... different, though."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped. "He was here! How long ago did you see him?"

"It was a few days ago, and he was by himself, if that means anything," the man

answered.

"Hikaru never would have gone anywhere without me, and he didn't say anything

about it," Kaoru said.

"Tamaki, did you talk to him a couple days ago?" Amika asked.

"Actually, I've been sick for the past few days," Tamaki said.

"You have?" Amika face lit up. _This is good! _she thought.

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" he asked.

"I was wondering why I wasn't completely annoyed all the time," Amika said. "Anyways, if Tamaki wasn't there to see, Renge could have taken the host club at any time in the last few days, but that would mean the Kaoru has been hiding something." She looked over at Kaoru, who was smirking.

"I _told_ you, he's _shady_!" Tamaki whispered to her. She rolled her eyes. Ugh, people are such a bother, especially Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"I may have been hiding something," Kaoru said, putting his arm on Amika's shoulder. "We had been captured a few days ago, but only brought to the spot we were or are now today."

"That would have been helpful, idiot," Amika said, pushing Kaoru away. "Even so, this does tell us something. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm in the same class as Renge and she has been in class, so she must have other people working for her. I'm sure the whole host club being missing for so long as raised some suspicion. If we're lucky she hasn't thought everything through."

Tamaki's face lit up. "I have an idea!" he called, putting one arm up in the air.

"What is it this time?" Amika asked, rolling her eyes.

"We could host a meeting for anyone who's visited the host club and ask them if they've heard anything from them," Tamaki declared.

"That's a horrible idea boos," Kaoru said.

"Actually, that may help us to find where they were taken," Amika said. "Thank you sir for all of your help." She bowed.

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you back here," the man said.

"You will," she called, leaving with Tamaki and Kaoru closely behind her. "But next time I won't be as nice, and they'll be cops," she muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki asked.

"He's a liar."


	6. Interviews

Amika slammed the school doors open and walked in with Tamaki and Kaoru on either side of her. A few students turned to look at the group, and when they spotted Kaoru, who had been missing for days, they rushed over to him to ask if her was okay. He was alright- well, good as he could be without Hikaru- and quickly waved them away. They had some work to do.

-O0O0O0O-

Amika walked through the halls quickly, sticking up posters randomly on the walls as she walked. She avoided everyone, she didn't have time for anything else but this, and this is important. She was greatly surprised that no one had said anything about the disappearance of the host club. The host club was the most popular club in the academy, so surely someone would have figured it out.

-O0O0O0O-

"Thank you princesses for coming to this very important meeting," Tamaki said, looking at the large crowd of girls that stood in front of he and Amika. He wasn't exactly sure where Kaoru had run off to, but it didn't matter.

"As you may know, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka have gone missing. We need your help to try to find them," Amika called in a loud voice that she never used. She scanned the crowd, noticing the girls worried faces. "We need your help to find them. We need all the information that you have about where they are. We need you all to line up in front of the table over-" She pointed to a table near the side of the room. "There. You can socialise until it's your turn."

-O0O0O0O-

Amika put her head down and banged it against the table a few times. "That got us nowhere!" She yelled, looking up and slamming her fists on the table. "All I got to see was you flirting with the all the girls."

"It's my job, stop complaining," Tamaki said, crossing his arms. "Where do you think Kaoru ran off to?"

"I have no idea," Amika sighed, putting her elbow on the table. "He's probably having a meltdown over being separated from Hikaru for so long."

Tamaki chuckled. "That sounds like him. He's a little more sensitive than Hikaru."

"He is," Amika agreed.

"You know, speaking of Kaoru, when we were at that commoners supermarket you said "I think I know him well enough," what did you mean by that? Since when were you and him friends," Tamaki asked. Amika panicked for a moment before bolting up out of her seat.

"You know, I just remembered I have to do something, see ya," she said as she ran out. _What was that about?_ Tamaki thought.

Amika rushed through the now empty hallways. _He's going to find out about me and Kaoru's bad past soon enough, but I don't think he's ready to take that yet. _Amika thought. _I don't want Tamaki to be on bad terms with Kaoru(and Hikaru for that matter) just for something that was mainly my fault. I don't want to break up the host club, they have so much fun together and I don't want to carry around the guilt. Tamaki doesn't need to know about something that doesn't involve him, and he never will._

-O0O0O0O-

"Kaoru, is our plan working as it should?" Renge asked.

"Of course," he smirked, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. The room was dark, and it really did look like they had been kidnapped. Their plan to trick Tamaki was working even better than they expected.

"But, don't you think this is a little harsh on boss," Hikaru spoke up. "I mean, he's missing his host club "family.""

"I thought you were a shady twin, you should be agreeing to this," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up with his finger. "But what I don't understand is why you had to give a reason why you "kidnapped" us."

"I had to give a story that was believable," Renge said.

"I feel really bad for Tama-chan," Honey said, hugging his stuffed pink bunny usa-chan.

"Don't feel bad for him," Haruhi said, patting Honey on the head. "He can get through having us gone for a little while. And besides, Amika's there to help him."

"Tamaki and his sister don't get along very well," Kyoya said. "In fact, I don't think Amika gets along with anyone very well, she likes to keep to herself."

"Wonder why..." Haruhi trailed off.

"Only time will tell."

-O0O0O0O-

Tamaki sat alone in Music Room #3, thinking about the situation. He had two problems now, 1. Where is the host club and 2. What's up with Amika. Time would show the answers to both of those questions, but Tamaki wasn't sure he could wait. He was almost nothing without the host club, he was just the chairman's son. He wasn't anything too special, just a regular highschooler like everyone else.

"Hey boss," a voice called. Tamaki looked up to see Kaoru walking towards him.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tamaki asked.

"My mom needed me to do something for her," Kaoru answered.

"You know, there's something I don't get," Tamaki started. "I don't get why no one else is freaking out over having the children missing."

"I don't understand that either," Kaoru lied. "Maybe Renge worked something out, I mean she is the manager." Kaoru, who was in on the plan to prank Tamaki, actually knew why no one had noticed. Renge had called their homes and told them that the host club was going on a small vacation, and no one seemed to mind it. It was excellent planning on her part.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Tamaki said, standing up. "I'm going to go find Amika, I'll talk to you later."

Kaoru waited for a moment so Tamaki wouldn't hear him leave, and then he quickly rushed out of the room. _It's time to tell her_ he thought, rushing to where he had seen Amika. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the little slip of paper that had the address to where the host club was hiding.

When he found Amika she was sitting on the floor, her head down and something in her hand. Kaoru cleared his throat, and Amika looked up. When she saw him she quickly stuffed whatever it was that she was holding in her pocket.

"Hey," Kaoru said.

"What do you want?" Amika asked. She wanted to be alone right now.

"I have a hint to where the host club is being kept," he answered.

Amika's eyes lit up. "Tell me!"

Kaoru dug into his pocket and pulled out the little slip of paper. "Good luck," he said, dropping the paper in front of her and walking away.

Once Kaoru was out of sight she picked up the paper and unfolded it. She read it, and bolted up. She knew where that was! She ran back to Music Room #3, hoping that she would find Tamaki there, but she didn't. She sighed before leaving and continuing to rush around the school. She knew that Kaoru was up to something, he always was.

She raced around a corner and bumped into someone. She fell, landing on her back. Opening her eyes, she found Tamaki standing in front of her.

"Tamaki!" She bolted up. "I was looking for you!"

"What did you need me for?" he asked.

"Kaoru gave me something," she said, unfolding the paper in her hands. She handed it to Tamaki, whose eyes widened.

"Get a limo. We need to go, now," he ordered, pointing in the direction of the main office, which had a phone.

"Yes, sir!" Amika joked, saluting and running down the hallway. Once she got to the man office, she picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Suoh family mansion. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?" one of the butlers voices said through the phone.

"Hi, I need a limo at Ouran Academy, now!" she demanded.

"O-okay," the butler stuttered. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Amika bowed to no one. "Thank you. Me and Tamaki will be waiting outside." She hung up, quickly putting the phone back in its place, and rushing back to where Tamaki was.

"Pack up your things, the limo will be here soon," she said to him. Tamaki nodded, rushing towards Music Room #3. Amika followed closely, having put her stuff in Music Room #3. Tamaki slammed open the door, rushing over the where his stuff was. He quickly pick up his and Amika's things, shoving them in her arms and rushing out of the room. Amika rolled her eyes, following him.

When Tamaki and Amika had arrived outside the academy, the limo was waiting for them.

"Fast as usual!" Amika said, rushing over to the car and jumping in. Tamaki followed behind her.

"Where do you want to go?" the driver asked. Amika dug into her pocket, taking out the piece of paper and handing it to the driver.

"Are you sure you want to go there? I don't think would agree," he said.

"Doesn't matter, this is important," Amika said.

It was another uneventful ride, but this time Amika actually listened to Tamaki. He asked a few questions, which Amika didn't know the answer to, and they thought of the possible ways this could turn out. They could kidnap them back and then call the Ootori Family Police Force, or they could just call the police force before even going into the building, but they would look like idiots if there was nothing there. At one point it dawned on Amika how dangerous this actually was. Someone could get really hurt, but her thoughts were interrupted by the car stopping.

"This is it!" The limo driver said.

"Thanks for the ride," Amika said, pulling a 20 dollar bill out of her pocket. "That's so you won't tell anyone." The limo driver nodded.

"Bribery?" Tamaki asked once they had gotten out of the limo and were standing in front of the building.

"Yep!" Amika answered. "Let's go." The two teenagers entered the building, the floorboards creaking with every step. There wasn't very much light, only one at the end of the hallway.

"Might as well go," Tamaki said, slowly walking down the hallway. Amika walked a little ways behind him, that way she would fall through the floor if he fell. When they reached the end of the hallway, they saw someone they didn't expect to see. Kaoru.


	7. Exploration

This one is short, I wan't sure what to write after so I skipped it. Thank you all for reading

**Chapter 7 - Exploration**

"Kaoru!" Amika exclaimed at the sight of the younger Hitachiin twin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who gave you the address," Kaoru answered. "Don't think I wasn't going to follow you."

"Yeah, speaking of that, how did you know it?" Tamaki asked.

"When we first were taken here, I noticed the address and wrote it down when no one was looking, and I kept it for when we needed it.

"WE COULD HAVE USED THAT YOU BIG IDIOT!" Tamaki exploded. Amika grabbed both of his arms so he wouldn't start attacking Kaoru. "THEY'VE BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS AND YOU JUST TELL US THAT NOW. WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR TWO DAYS AND WE'VE FOUND NOTHING AND THEN YOU JUST SHOW UP LIKE "I KNOW EVERYTHING BOW BEFORE ME" CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE?"

"Woah, Tamaki, calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Amika said, straining to keep Tamaki on the ground. "Now that we know where they are, we can get them back."

Tamaki collapsed on the ground. "Fine, lets go."

"Let's go this way," Kaoru said, pointing to the doorway that neither Amika or Tamaki had seen.

"Alright," Amika said, offering her hand to Tamaki and pulling him up. The followed Kaoru through the doorway. It lead to a big room, which was a little brighter than the hallway they had been in. This room was in quite good shape compared to the last building they had been sent to. There were candles lit around the room, and it appeared to be some sort of library.

"Let's go," Tamaki said, walking into the room. Amika and Kaoru looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the older teen.

"Hello?" Amika called. _Cliche, very cliche_ she thought. The group heard a muffled sound, like someone trying to talk. Amika whipped her head in the direction of the sound, and Kaoru dug into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

"Is anyone there?" he said, shining the light towards the sound. The group watched carefully as the flashlight revealed what looked like 5 people. "Hikaru?" The light stopped on the last face in the line. He looked exactly like Kaoru, except his hair was parted differently.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru tried to yell, but his mouth was covered with duct tape. Kaoru ran over and ripped it off his mouth. "Ow!" he yelled, covering his mouth with his hands. "That hurt."

"Sorry Hikaru, I figured that would hurt less than taking it off slowly," Kaoru apologised. Hikaru patted him on the back.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Is there a light switch?" Tamaki asked, rudely interrupting Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Over there," Hikaru replied bluntly, pointing to the wall. Tamaki walked over to it cautiously and flicked the switch. The lights flickered on, revealing the rest of the host club.

"Tamaki, get the duct tape off their mouths," Amika ordered. "I'll untie them from the chairs."

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said, walking over to Kyoya. Kyoya gave him a glare that said 'I'm going to kill you if you hurt me' as Tamaki ripped the tape off his mouth. Kyoya didn't show a reaction to it, but it had hurt.

"How long have you guys been here?" Amika asked as the rope she was working on cutting with "her" pocket knife broke, freeing Hikaru's legs.

"Not long," Kyoya answered, rubbing his mouth, then pushing up his glassed. "A couple hours, I would say.

"A couple hours seems way longer when you're waiting with nothing to do," Hikaru said. Kyoya nodded in agreement.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Amika asked. "If you all had access to your phones, why didn't we use that to our advantage?"

"Not sure," Kaoru answered simply, doing the best he could to hide their real intentions. Amika nodded, and continued to cut the members off their chairs. She moved over to a boy with a girlish face and ripped the duct tape of her- I mean- his mouth.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running over to him and hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine senpai," Haruhi answered, picking Tamaki's hand so he would let go. He jumped back, rubbing his hand and hiding in the corner with a pile of books around him.

"Tamaki, could you not find different ways to look depressed at such an important time?" Amika asked half sarcastically. In no time all the members of the host club had been freed.

"Thank you Ami-chan," Honey said cheerily, tugging on Amika's arm. She looked at the boy, who, despite being two years older than her, was usually shorter than her. _And I thought I was short_ Amika thought.

"It''s no problem," she said, smiling.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Honey asked, holding out his pink bunny to Amika.

Amika didn't really like cute things, but she accepted. "Sure!" she answered, taking the bunny out of his arms and holding him up in the air. "You're pretty cute, aren't you?" she asked to no one in particular.

"He sure is, but not as cute as me," Honey said, twirling around. Amika smiled nervously.

"I have to go talk to Kyoya about something, I'll hang out with you later, okay?" she said.

"Okay" Honey said, taking Usa-chan back. Amika walked over to Kyoya.

"The Ootori Family Police Force are on their way now," Kyoya said, writing something down on the clipboard he still had with him. Kyoya had some how gotten his family's police force in on the trick, too.

"Okay," Amika nodded. _Ugh, I don't get this_ she thought. _Why are me and Tamaki the only people that are even a little stressed out about this? Everyone is way too calm about this whole thing. _

_Even so,_

_Everything will be alright._


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 8 - The Truth Comes Out**

The next day when the whole host club, including Amika, walked into the school, all eyes were on them. Amika felt very uncomfortable with all the eyes watching her, but the others were very used to it.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" One girl said. _She must cling to the twins_ Amika thought.

"I'm fine, no need to worry," Hikaru said, smiling. Amika watched a few of the girls squeal behind the girl who had asked the question. The rest of the time they were walking, the host club was being bombarded with questions. Most of the members tried to answer some of the questions being thrown their way as they walked, but Amika completely ignored everything and everyone. None of this made sense to her.

"When do you think we should tell them, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan.

"I think we should wait a few days for the news to die down, and then we should tell him," Kyoya, answered, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm scared that Tama-chan will hate us for this," Honey said quietly.

"It's going to be alright," Haruhi said. "I promise."

"Okay, thank you Haru-chan," Honey said. Haruhi smiled.

"You're welcome."

-a few days later-

"Thanks Amika for joining us today," Tamaki said, sitting in the only empty chair around the table. Kyoya had called an emergency meeting regarding the fact that most of the host club members had gone missing and just been found a couple days before.

Amika bowed her head slightly. "No problem."

"I have gathered us here today to discuss the recent disappearance and reappearance of most of the host club," Kyoya started, pushing his glasses. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and I have something to confess."

Amika looked worriedly at Tamaki. _What the heck is going on? _she thought. The others stood up, leaving Amika and Tamaki sitting at the table. They stood in front of Amika and Tamaki, in the way they would when welcoming their guests.

"Us going missing," Hikaru started.

"Was all a trick," Kaoru finished. He tried hard not to wince a the worlds. He knew the pain it would cause Tamaki, and probably Amika, for that matter. She had looked so determined to find her brothers friends, it made Kaoru happy that she cared so much, but maybe he had ruined that for her, or maybe he had a long time ago.

Amika clenched her fists. _What the heck were this idiots thinking?! _Amika's mind screamed. She and Tamaki were silent. Tamaki didn't know what to do. He had put trust in every single one of them (well, maybe not the twins), and he had been betrayed.

"What kind of sick, twisted joke is this?!" Amika asked through gritted teeth. "What were you all thinking, just think you could go and do whatever you want." She took a step back, not wanting to be anywhere near the host club anymore.

Kaoru was worried. He thought something like this was going to happen. "Amika-"

"Shut up!" Amika snapped. "You had Tamaki really worried, heck you even had me worried. We didn't know what had happened to you! What makes you think you have the power to do that?" Amika stormed out of the room. The host club stood there in silence, then Kaoru started to run after Amika, but Hikaru stopped him.

"Kaoru, I think it's best to leave her alone right now," Hikaru said softly. Kaoru shook his head, prying his brothers hand off his arm and running after Amika. _You still like her don't you?_ Hikaru thought, smiling.

Amika sat in the hallway, curled up in a ball, her hand running through her long, blonde hair. Kaoru skidded around the corner, making Amika look up.

"Oh, it's just you," Amika muttered, looking back at the ground. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Kaoru said, little blush lines appearing on his face.

"I'm fine," Amika said, hugging her legs closer. "Just a little mad. I guess I was right about people."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, sitting down next to Amika.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I tried to make friends, but I was never really good at it. I was always the one left out, always had no one to talk to. On the off chance where I did meet someone who I got along with, it never lasted long. I always felt like I was being betrayed, and when my mother went missing and we moved to Japan, I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that I didn't need anyone else, but there was one time that I tried to trust someone after that, and everything just got worse. There was a particular boy that I really liked. Well, more than liked, but he was in the most popular club in school, and I knew I didn't have a chance. Tamaki would drag me places with his club, which the boy was in." Kaoru eyes widened as he realised who she was talking about. "I pretended to hate it, I told myself that I didn't need anyone else, but eventually it felt like an act. I told myself that it wouldn't end well. But when the boys brother asked me out, I panicked and said yes instead of turning him down. When I showed up on that Saturday, the boy I liked was there instead, and I had a great time. I tried to tell myself I didn't need him, but I knew he was the person I needed in my life the most. The next day when he told me that it wasn't going to work out and that his brother had set it up, I knew that everything was over. I was going to be alone, but over this time we had to work together, I realised I need people, and I need him most of all. And the person I need is sitting right next me." Amika stood up.

"Amika," Kaoru started.

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. She looked at him for a moment before taking off down the hallway.

Had she really felt that way? Kaoru had no idea. Hikaru asking her out was one of his stupid plans to get his brother to realise he was in love. Though, to be fair, he had done that to Hikaru. Anyways, he really did have a fun time on that date, but he knew that everything would have to end if one of the hosts had a girlfriend, so he had to turn her down, but he never realised it would hurt her so much.

Amika ran down the hallway. She didn't know what she was running from. Maybe it was the host club and all the pain it had caused her. Maybe it was guilt from ignoring her brother for so long, but she wasn't quite sure. For someone who tried hard to be happy, she was dieing inside, for all the pain and guilt she felt. All the things she could have done, all the opportunities to turn her life around. Tears clouded her vision. She could live like this anymore, she already confessed, but she had some apologising to do. She ran into something, which threw her backwards, but she didn't fall down. She wiped her eyes quickly, looking at the person in front of her. She found that it was Tamaki, and she quickly ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Tamaki, I'm so, so sorry," she said, tears clouding her vision again.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years. I never trusted anyone back in France, I never got along with people, and when I always felt betrayed. I stayed away from you because I figured you were like everyone else. After we moved to Japan, I promised myself that I could survive on my own, that I didn't need anyone else. But as time went on, I started to-" Amika broke off, her voice shaky and she was breathing hard. _Was she really going to tell him?_ "I started to fall in love with Kaoru. I acted like I hated it when you dragged me places, but as long as he was around, It felt like an act." Amika decided to leave out the part about her going on a date with Kaoru, but she felt like this was enough.

"Amika, I never knew that you felt like that," Tamaki said, hugging her back. "You should have told me sooner, I could have helped you a lot. And honestly, I feel kind of betrayed right now, too. Oh, about Kaoru, I think he has a thing for you, you may not have noticed, but he was much, much happier when you were around, and that was part of the reason I decided to bring you along."

Amika let go of her brother, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Tamaki nodded. "The twins were really shy before the host club, and Kaoru had a harder time opening up to people that Hikaru did, but after I started bringing you along he really opened up. I'd say it was meant to be." He smirked.

"Thank you, big brother," Amika said. She was really proud that she felt like he could say that again.

"Good luck, little sister," Tamaki said, smiling. Amika smiled back before walking in the other direction. Still shocked by that dramatic change in events, she decided she would have to keep her distance from the host club for a while. Before this all started, Amika didn't need anyone else. She thought she was just fine all on her own, but as time went along and the mystery slowly unfolded, she realised that she couldn't be alone for all her life.

She still didn't see why the host club had gone to such extreme measures to get back at Tamaki, but honestly Amika didn't really care what kind of grudge they had on Tamaki, she was just glad they were alright.


	9. Ouran Fair

**Chapter 9 - Ouran Fair**

It had been a month since the host club members had been found and everything was almost back to normal. The host club was back and running, and Amika visited often to help get things set up every day. Kaoru and Amika's friendship hadn't gone anywhere, in fact, they refused to talk about the conversation they had had at all. No one spoke of the host club going missing, ever. When asked, the members refused to give out any information at all, which was probably for the best, considering there would be multiple grudges held.

"Heyo!" Amika called, strolling into Music Room #3. It was only a few days away from the Ouran Fair, the most important event hosted at Ouran Academy, and everyone was rushing to get everything set up.

"Hey Amika, thanks for coming," Kyoya said, writing something down on the clipboard he was holding.

"No problem," Amika said. "It's awesome to be able to be a part of an event like this, I've never done this before."

"It's quite fun, but a lot of work and very expensive," Kyoya sighed. "I'm working on the calculations now."

Amika chuckled. "You're such a workaholic, you should take some time off."

"I'm the only one here that's smart enough to do this all the time," Kyoya said.

Amika shrugged. "Eh, you're probably right. Anything I could help with?"

"The twins are working on a banner if you would like to help them," Kyoya offered, pointing over to where Hikaru and Kaoru were messing around with the paints.

"Alright, thanks," Amika said, waving and walking over to where the twins were. "It's time to get to work."

-a few days later-

"C'mon guys, the guests are about to arrive," Tamaki called, rushing last minute to get everyone ready to greet the visitors that were coming to the Ouran Fair that day. The whole host club were dressed the same, this time not in cosplay, and Amika was wearing a white dress with black leggings that matched the guys.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Amika complained.

"Because you have to match. It's important to look good today," Tamaki answered.

"Fine," Amika said, getting into her place.

"Places, everyone!" Tamaki called, clapping twice. Everyone got into their spots just in time. The doors flew open.

"Welcome!" the group called in unison. There were a lot of people visiting the host club today, and you know what they say, the more the merrier!

"Grandma! I'm so glad you could make it," Tamaki exclaimed, rushing over to where Tamaki and Amika's grandmother was standing.

"Grandmother! How are things is France?" Amika chimed in, following Tamaki.

"Hello Tamaki and Amika," their grandma said. She didn't like them too much, and to be honest Tamaki and Amika didn't like her either, but they tried to be as nice as possible. "Things in France are going fine."

"Glad to hear that," Amika said. France usually brought back bad memories, but she decided that this was to much of an important time to be sulking.

"So, this is what you have been wasting your time with," a voice said from behind Amika. She spun around to see a man standing in front of Kyoya. The mans hand went back quickly and came forward, hitting Kyoya in the face. "You're a disgrace to the Ootori Family! It's a good thing you'll never be the successor."

"Kyoya? Are you alright?" Amika asked, walking over to where Kyoya was standing. Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. He glared at the man who had hit him, who Amika guessed was his father. Amika turned to the man, ready to explode at him. She took a few breaths before speaking.

"You have no right to treat your son like that. Even though he may be the 3rd child, it doesn't mean he deserves to be treated any differently. Kyoya works his butt off all the time for this club, and he's amazing, truly. None of us could ever do what Kyoya is capable of," she said. Even after opening up to people, she was very protective, and for some reason very protective of other people. It was a side of her she never knew existed.

"Very well then," Kyoya's dad said, turning and walking away.

"Amika, what was that?" Kyoya asked once his dad was out of earshot.

"I have no idea," Amika answered truthfully, straightening her dress. "Anyways, let's keep the party going!"

"Sounds good to me," Tamaki said.

"_Tamaki, Amika, I would like to speak to you about something after the day is over,"_ Amika and Tamaki's grandma said in French so no one would understand her.

"_Okay," _Tamaki and Amika answered in unison. They chuckled.

"Boy, were turning into the twins!" Amika said between laughter.

"I know!" Tamaki said, parting his hair to the right and spiking it up. Amika did something similar, parting her hair to the left side and trying, and failing, to make it spikey.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Um, Tamaki, Amika." The two siblings stopped their laughing fit, looking back at Kyoya.

Amika looked around at all the people staring. "Sorry," she apologised, parting her hair back to normal. Tamaki parted his hair the right way, too, and Amika helped him flatten it out so it looked normal. The crowd parted slowly, leaving more space in the middle of room.

"That was harsh boss," Hikaru said, walking over to where Amika and Tamaki were standing with Kaoru.

"Maybe, but it was funny!" Tamaki said, smiling.


	10. Decisions

**Chapter 10 - Decisions**

It was the end of Ouran Fair day one and Amika and Tamaki's grandmother had called them into Mr. Suoh's office to talk to them about something.

"What did you want to talk to us about, grandmother?" Amika asked politely, sitting down on one of the chairs. Her grandmother sat at the big desk in the back of the room, and Tamaki sat next to her.

"I have some good news," their grandmother started. "Your mother has been found, and she wants to see you again." Tamaki's eyes shot open at the news and Amika let her eyes water. She was alive. "But, in order for you to see her, you will have to move back to France, permanently."

"Thank you," Tamaki said. "When are you planning on leaving, if we do go?"

"At the end of the Ouran Fair," she answered. "But we may leave before if you would like."

"Could you give us time to think about this?" Amika asked. Their grandmother nodded.

"You have until tomorrow to decide," she informed them.

"Thank you," Tamaki said again. Amika stood up and left the room, dragging Tamaki behind her.

"Amika, this is great!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We're going to get to see our mother again.

"No, Tamaki, you don't understand," Amika said, her voice quiet. She stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If we go back to France, were going to leave everything and everyone behind us."

Tamaki looked worried. "But, Amika-"

"I don't care what you think about how this is going to be "for the better."" Amika snapped. "Are you really going to leave the host club behind. Yeah, I know they have done some bad things to you, but they would be nothing without you. Honey would be stuck in the kendo club, not being able to have any sweets or anything cute. Kyoya would still be stuck in his own little world, and the same with the twins. Haruhi would just be the honor student that almost nobody knew. I wouldn't be the same without them either. If it wasn't for them I would still be alone, but they helped me get over that. I am so much happier thanks to them, and do you really want to abandon all that?"

"Amika, it seems like you don't understand, either," Tamaki said calmly. "If we move back to France, everything will be back to normal. We'll be back with our mother. All the members clearly don't like being the host club, and if we move back, they won't have to deal with it anymore. We're cruel, playing with girls hearts, it's not fair to them. I don't want them to go through that."

"Tamaki, you really are an idiot. I know for a fact that every single member loves being in the club, and the girls love the host club," Amika said. "I don't want things to be like they were back then. I am so happy thanks to them, and I'm not going to tolerate everything ending so quickly. You have a choice to make here, but my mind had already been made up." Amika stormed down the hallway, running to Music Room #3. She opened the door to see the host club standing there.

"Someones in a bad mood," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey Amika," Hikaru started.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, just that Tamaki wants to move back to France and I don't think it's a good idea," Amika said through gritted teeth.

"Is he really going to move back?" Honey asked worriedly.

Amika shrugged. "I don't know. If we move back, we get to see our mother again. I know he took the disappearance of her pretty hard, but I didn't think that he would abandon you like that."

"Do you think it's something we did?" Haruhi asked. Amika shook her head.

"I don't think so, but he did say that he thought that you were put off by the host club," she answered. "I tried to tell him that none of you thought that way, and I know you don't, but he wouldn't listen. I've been so much happier after meeting all of you, I'm not going to let it end so suddenly." Just then Tamaki opened the door forcefully, making all the hosts and Amika turn to him.

"I have an announcement," he announced, grabbing Amika by the arm and dragging her back into the doorway.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Amika hissed, struggling to get free, but she knew her brother was stronger than her. Tamaki ignored her question.

"As of today, me and Amika are moving back to France, and the host club will be dissolved, permanently."


	11. To The Rescue!

Hey look, I actually finished this! I actually have had this done for a week, but forgot to post it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 - To The Rescue!**

The host club looked at Tamaki in shock. Amika ripped her arm out of Tamaki's grip.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot!" Amika yelled. "I'm not moving back to France, I already told you. I have gotten to know these amazing people after coming here, and I'm not letting it end so suddenly. I'm not going back to the depressed person I was back then!" Amika ran away for the second time in the last 10 minutes. She had just admitted to having depression. Well, she was never really diagnosed with it, but she was sure it had gotten to that point.

- The Next Day -

The next day Tamaki and Amika didn't show up at the Ouran Fair. They were told that they couldn't see their friends again, and preparations had to be made to go back to France.

"Do you think Tamaki and Amika are going to come?" Honey asked.

"I don't know," Kyoya said. "Tamaki didn't tell me anything. Though, in the state he's in right now, I don't think he would."

"Excuse me boys," a voice caught the groups attention. They all looked at the person who had spoke, and upon realising it was Tamaki and Amika's mother, the twin took action.

"Where's Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"And Amika," Kaoru chimed in.

"I told them that they won't be allowed to be seen at the host club ever again," the older woman said. "Preparations are being made for the plane as we speak."

"When are they leaving?" Kyoya asked.

"By the end of the day," she answered. "I told them that they could leave at the end of tomorrow, but they insisted on leaving early." With that she walked away, leaving the teens without any words.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "C'mon, let's do our jobs."

- At The End of The Day -

Kyoya typed Tamaki's number in frantically. He wasn't going to let Tamaki away that easily.

"Dammit!" he muttered. Tamaki wasn't picking up.

"How's it going over there Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Not good," Kyoya answered, looking down at his phone. "He won't answer."

Kyoya decided to call the Suoh estate to see if he could find out anything.

"Hello?" a voice said through the phone. Kyoya recognised the voice as Tamaki and Amika's grandmother.

"Hello, this is Kyoya Ootori. I was wondering if you have any info about Tamaki and Amika moving to France," Kyoya said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Ah, yes, I figured you would want to know about that," she began. "Tamaki and Amika are on their way to the airport as we speak. I told them they could wait until the Ouran Fair was over, but they insisted on leaving early." _That's nothing like Amika_ Kyoya thought.

"Thank you," Kyoya said, hanging up. He turned towards the rest of the host club. "They've already left for the airport."

The group was quiet for a moment. "Look!" Hikaru exclaimed, running over to the window. The whole group except Haruhi ran over to the window, finding Amika and Tamaki driving away.

"There should be a limo in the parking garage, let's go," Kyoya announced, stuffing his phone into his pocket and running toward the parking garage. The rest of the host club followed, Haruhi literally being dragged along by Hikaru. This whole situation was a little overwhelming for her.

"Excuse me, could we get a ride?" Kyoya asked the driver anxiously. They were running out of time.

"I-I'm afraid I can't to that," the driver said.

"You only take orders from my father, do you?" Kyoya asked. The driver nodded. Kyoya and the rest of the host club watched as the Ootori Family Police Force surrounded them.

"Let us through, this is an order," Kyoya said loudly.

"We can't let you do that, we only take orders from your father," one of the men said. Kyoya slammed his fist on the front of the limo, making a dent in it.

"Orders to protect Tamaki and Amika," he muttered.

"Watch out guys, we'll take care of them," a voice called. Everyone looked at where the voice came from, and they found Honey and Mori charging at the police force in a carriage with… horses?

"It's Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" one man exclaimed.

"And Takashi Morinozuka!" another finished.

"Takashi, don't go easy on them," Honey called, kicking one of the officers in the face, knocking his to the ground.

"I won't," Mori replied. Hikaru and Kaoru climbed onto the carriage quickly.

"Go on Haruhi, go save those idiots," Kyoya said, pushing Haruhi towards the carriage lightly. Kaoru helped her up, and Hikaru took off.

They had caught up. They could see the car. Haruhi and Kaoru watched as Hikaru steered the carriage.

"I won't let this end so suddenly!" Hikaru exclaimed. Suddenly the carriage hit a rock, sending Hikaru flying. He landed in the middle of a pumpkin patch.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called, hopping off the now stopped carriage and running over to Hikaru. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hikaru answered. "Just hurt my arm."

Haruhi's face shown a look of determination. She wasn't going to let Tamaki and Amika away this easily. She took the reins, making the horses run again. She was going to stop them. No matter what.

The carriage crashed onto the road, making Tamaki and Amika turn around to see what had made the noise.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm stopping you!" Haruhi called back.

"Stop the carriage! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Amika yelled.

"Tamaki, Amika, we need you back. We would be nothing without you, you've helped every single one of us so much, even if you haven't realised it. We all love being in the host club."

"I thought that they said they were put off by the host club," Tamaki said.

"You really are an idiot," Haruhi said. "Can't you tell when someone is joking and when they're being serious? Even though I may not act like it sometimes, I really love being in the host club, and I know for a fact that everyone else does. So, please, don't leave. We all need you." Haruhi stretched her arm out towards Tamaki and Amika, which made her lose control of the carriage. The carriage hit the guardrail, sending Haruhi flying out over the lake. Tamaki and Amika sat up, looking at each other, nodding, and jumping out of the car and toward Haruhi. The wind whipped through Amika's hair, and she prepared to hit the water. Luckily, because of her love of swimming, this was going to be easy. She dove into the water with a small splash. They had done it. They were staying.

Amika walked a fair distance behind Tamaki, who was carrying Haruhi, as if not to ruin the moment. They were all soaking wet, but it was worth it to not have to move back to France.

"Are you two alright?" Tamaki asked, setting Haruhi down on the shore.

"I'm fine," Haruhi said.

"Same here," Amika chimed in.

Tamaki smiled. "That's good."

"Boss!" two voices said. The group of teens looked over at the source of the sound, and found Hikaru and Kaoru running towards them. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were standing on the side of the road, a limo parked behind them.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked Amika.

Amika smiled. "I'm fine," she answered. "A little water never hurt anyone."

Kaoru scratched the back of him neck. "I guess you're right."

"So, you're going to stay?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course. I have no idea what I was thinking."

Amika grinned more than she had in her entire life. "Amika, that's great!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I know!" she said back.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "We should get going, people will start to wonder."

"Alright, let's go," Tamaki said. and with that, the group was off. Amika stuck to the back of the group when she had an idea. She ran up to Kaoru, jumping on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he struggled to keep Amika from falling.

"Hey, I can't carry you," he said.

"Yes you can!" Amika said, wrapping her legs around him for good measure. "Free piggyback ride!"

"You're so weird," Kaoru said. He also said something after that, but Amika couldn't make it out.

"Weird is awesome!" Amika called, putting one arm up in the air. Kaoru shook his head. This was the side of Amika that he wanted to see. A part of her that was so carefree that she had hidden deep inside her. He was incredibly happy for her that she had opened up so much, but honestly he would like her anyway.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One week later and everything was back to normal. There were two relationships in the host club now, Tamaki and Haruhi and Kaoru and Amika. Much to the host clubs surprise, the girls that visited didn't seem to mind. Things hadn't changed, and Amika liked that. She liked that she could be happy and everyone else could be happy. Tamaki and Amika had officially been emitted back into the academy a few days before, as they had been taken out when they had planned to move back to France. Amika was very, very

happy that she was able to stay here. If she moved back to France, she would have to make new friends, which she was NOT good at. Here, thanks to Tamaki, she had amazing friends.

She wouldn't want her life any other way. In her eyes, it was perfect. No pain, no sadness, just pure happiness. She couldn't ask anyone for anything different, she didn't need to. Everything is fine just the way it is.

She loved it here.

**The End**


End file.
